1. Field
The disclosure relates to an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotographic printer is provided with a photoconductor drum and a fixing device. The photoconductor drum carries a developer image thereon, which is to be transferred to a paper sheet. The transferred developer image is fixed with heat to the paper sheet by the fixing device.
In such a printer, the temperature of the fixing device becomes high. In order to prevent air heated by the fixing device from flowing toward the photoconductor drum, an air curtain (i.e., an air flow) has been provided between the photoconductor drum and the fixing device.
For example, an image forming apparatus is proposed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-305637 which is provided with a process cartridge, a fixing device, an electronic circuit board and a fan. The process cartridge is provided with a photoconductor drum. The electronic circuit board is located below the process cartridge and the fixing device via a partition plate which has an opening. The fan is for cooling the electronic circuit board. Ambient air introduced through the fan is made to pass between the process cartridge and the fixing device via the opening of the partition plate.